true_villainsfandomcom-20200213-history
DOR-15
DOR-15, more commonly known as Doris, is the main antagonist of Disney's 2007 G-rated film, Meet the Robinsons. She was a robotic bowler hat who was create to help people with small tasks, but went in her own direction as she wanted to rule the city. She mainly uses Bowler Hat Guy so she can ruin Lewis's future and get mass-produced so she can take over the city, and betray him afterwards. Biography Background Scheming against Cornelius Doris was invented by Lewis "Cornelius" Robinson, created to help people with small tasks. While she was tested, she was enjoying it for a while, but quickly turned violent as she brainwashed the test subject. Because of this, Cornelius shut her down… or so he thought. Eventually, Doris met Bowler Hat Guy, who was trying to destroy Robinson Industries by throwing eggs on the building, and was going to use toilet paper on said building before she arrived. Together, they devised a plan to ruin Lewis's future. However, Doris had bigger plans. In the year 2037, they were both able to sneak into the garage and steal the second time machine Cornelius had made, because Wilbur (Lewis's son from the future) forgot to lock the garage door. ''Meet the Robinsons'' Manipulating Bowler Hat Guy Doris is first seen when she and Bowler Hat Guy go to the past at the year 2007 when the Science Fair took place, and she malfunctions the Memory Scanner that Lewis made for the project. So, when Lewis tries to get it working, it malfunctions more, causing him to get frustrated when he goes back to the orphanage. However, Wilbur arrives and takes Lewis to the future. After the incident at the science fair, Doris and Bowler Hat Guy travel to the company Inventco sometime in the modern day, where Bowler Hat Guy's incompetence causes him to accidentally take the alias of "Ms. Marian Johnson" in front of a receptionist. After that, Doris, while outside the main office of the building, gives Bowler Hat Guy instructions on what to say as tries to pass off the Memory Scanner as his own invention, but when Doris is about to leave, he fails because he doesn't know how the Memory Scanner works, and he doesn't know what to say. Because of this, when his time is up, the CEO of Inventco throws Bowler Hat Guy out of the building and throws the Memory Scanner at the back of his head. Since Bowler Hat Guy failed to present the Memory Scanner as his own invention, he and Doris decide to find Lewis. Tracking Down Lewis Soon, they go back to the past and try to find Lewis, only to find Bowler Hat Guy's past self. Bowler Hat Guy's past self tells his future self that Lewis is up on the roof. While Bowler Hat Guy's future self and Doris go on the roof, they don't find Lewis, so they decide to go find clues. From their clues, they conclude that Lewis's past self is in the future, and go there. At the future, she and Bowler Hat Guy find Lewis's future self's mansion, and tells Bowler Hat Guy to stay. She then creates a Mini-Doris so he can use it to continue to work with Doris. Bowler Hat Guy uses Mini-Doris to brainwash one of the singing frogs. When he realizes that it isn't useful, he decides to go back in time and brainwash a Tyrannosaurus rex instead. So, when Doris tries to cut the chandelier to kill Lewis's past self and his future family in their dining room, she gets furious when shes sees that Bowler Hat Guy used Mini-Doris to bring a T. rex to the future. After Wilbur uses a meatball cannon to knock Mini-Doris off the T. rex, the robotic hat gets destroyed by the singing frogs, causing Doris to slap Bowler Hat Guy in fury. Trapping Lewis Eventually, Lewis storms off away from his family from the future, and comes across Doris and Bowler Hat Guy, the latter of which offers to take his hand. When Wilbur tries to run and apologize to Lewis, the latter instead takes Bowler Hat Guy's hand (not noticing the crossies in his other hand), and goes to his orphanage from the future. Bowler Hat Guy reveals that he is Mike Yaggobian (Goob) and that when he was Lewis's roommate, Lewis unknowingly kept him up all night because he was working on his science project. So, the next morning, Goob fell asleep during his baseball game; he failed to catch the ball, causing his entire team to lose one run in the Little League championship, and because of that one run, he was bullied by his teammates. Because of his anger, he was never adopted, so after many years, he eventually blamed it on Lewis, and decided to ruin his future. While he was trying to destroy Robinson Industries, he met Doris, where they made a team together. Now, in the present, Goob and Doris try to ruin Lewis's future. However, Lewis escapes with Wilbur and Carl's help. Ruining Lewis's Future At night, while Lewis, Wilbur, and Carl go back to the mansion, Doris grabs Carl from the inside, and pulls, thus ripping apart his insides, with the electricity crackling out of Carl, causing him to die. She then takes the Memory Scanner and takes it to Goob, and they both go back in time to the modern day, where Goob is successful at presenting the Memory Scanner, as well as Doris, as his own inventions. After Doris is presented, she gets mass-produced, under the name "Helping Hats". However, Doris betrays Goob and starts attacking the city, with much of the city vandalized and burned by the Helping Hats. Goob complains that he never wanted this to happen and he just wanted to ruin Lewis's future, so Doris has her Helping Hats immediately attack him. Taking Over the City Eventually, Doris took over the entire city with an army of Helping Hats, using horrific means to brainwash everyone there for a maximum of 18 years. When Lewis is whisked away into the future, Doris then has her Helping Hats brainwash Lewis's entire family into being mind-controlled, like mindless zombies, using them to try to kill him. While Lewis goes into the time machine, his mind-controlled family members try to force the time machine to fall and kill Lewis with him inside. However, at the last moment, Lewis fixes the time machine, and escapes from Doris's lair. Because of this, Doris activates the Mega-Doris, a giant, sentient machine that looks like a helper hat, only more mechanical. The Mega-Doris tries to kill Lewis, with some of the Helping Hats arriving to bang on the time machine's glass and kill Lewis. However, Lewis escapes into another building, where he wonders why he invented Doris in the first place, but then realizes what he must do, so he goes back to the time when Goob is presenting the Memory Scanner as his own invention. Attempting to Kill Lewis a Final Time Lewis tells Goob to stop what he's doing, and reveals that Doris is just using him to get what she wants, and when she's done, she'll get rid of him. Enraged, Doris grabs Goob and pushes him aside, and then turns her appendages into buzzsaws to kill Lewis gruesomely. At the last second, Lewis tells Doris that he is never going to invent her, causing her to be erased forever. With that, Doris's future self while ruling the city, while not shown, is also erased, and the future is finally restored. Personality Doris is surprisingly dark for a G-rated movie villain. She is extremely treacherous and manipulative, as she was using Bowler Hat Guy to get what she wants, and got rid of him when he was no longer useful. She also seems to show some sadism, as shown while she and Goob go to ruin Lewis's future the second time, the camera zooms in on Doris, who makes several chirps. She is also a very threatening and chaotic character, as she was a serious threat to the heroes, and is played much more seriously than Bowler Hat Guy ever was, and turned the city into a dystopia while ruling it. What makes Doris all the more evil is how she takes over the city. All of the citizens are brainwashed and mind-controlled, and were shown to be doing things against their will as they were controlled by the Helper Hats, who were used by Doris. Some examples include the citizens being forced to work in deadly factories and dump out garbage into a fiery incinerator. The worst part of it is that she has her Helping Hats mind-control Lewis's entire family from the future, and force them to try to kill him as if they were mindless zombies. Her excuse is that she was underestimated by Cornelius. However, this stands out as extremely weak compared to all of her actions. She assumed that she was created to be a slave to humanity, when she appears to have actually been treated properly, as there are no scars or holes in her. Plus, even though she tried to kill Lewis, she also had her Helping Hats brainwash the hundreds of people that had nothing to do with shutting her down. In fact, the reason why she was shut down in the first place was because she attacked and mind-controlled her test subject out of hatred, so her excuse does not stand out as sympathetic at all. Trivia *While it was never mentioned, her real name, DOR-15, was shown in the room for failed inventions where she was thrown into after her incident with the test subject. *Her true role in the film was hinted when she slapped Goob for bringing the Tyrannosaurus to the future, and when the camera zoomed in on her instead of Goob when the latter was going to present the Memory Scanner as his own invention a second time. *If one looks closely at the scenery of the city ruled by Doris, a factory can be seen in the left of the background, spreading pollution into the air. *It's very likely that Doris is charged by wireless power, as there are no outlets on her nor was she ever seen being plugged in to charge her. Additionally, the future in the movie takes place in 2037 while the past in the movie mainly takes place 30 years earlier in 2007, and in real life, Ossia's Cota technology received FCC certification in June 2019, and is set to be mass-produced by the end of 2020. *Despite being a sentient robot, Doris never speaks, and rather uses chirps, signs, and body language to communicate. One notable example of this is that when her eye is green, it means that she is happy and enjoying what she does, but when her eye is red, it means that she is wrathful and angry. Gallery Robinson Mind control.png|The Robinson Family mind-controlled by the Helping Hats, with Doris attempting to use them to kill their own family member, Lewis, as a child. Doris_took_over.png|The entire city ruled upon by DOR-15. Category:Total Darkness Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Totalitarians Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Brainwashers Category:Power Hungry Category:Fearmongers Category:Terrorists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Strategists Category:Xenophobes Category:Conspirators Category:Deceased Category:Bosses Category:Traitors Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Trap Masters Category:Criminals Category:Thieves Category:Bloodthirsty Category:Cheater Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Successful Category:Game Changer Category:Master Manipulators Category:Misanthropes Category:Sadists Category:Tyrants Category:Moral Event Horizon Category:Slavedrivers Category:Genderless Category:Obsessed Category:Defeated Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Murderers Category:Revenge Seekers Category:Masterminds Category:Vandals Category:Emotionless Category:Archenemy Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Leaders Category:Evil Creation Category:Remorseless Category:Opportunists Category:Tricksters Category:Homicidal Category:Saboteurs